Field of Invention
This invention relates to enclosures for control panels of equipment such as DVD, video, tape and other forms of players and recorders and is particularly intended to prevent young children from gaining access to the controls. The invention typically is supplied in the after market for attachment to the equipment by the equipment owner. Preferably it may be attached to the equipment quickly and without the use of special tools or fasteners.